The Boggart
by 62442fanatic
Summary: When Professor Quirrell is sick, Snape takes over the 1st yr defense class. He decides to teach them about Boggarts- and this time, no one is there to protect Harry from his fears.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This will be a two-shot, but I might extend it. Please Review!**

Harry looked around curiously. The class was about to begin, and Professor Quirrell was nowhere to be seen. Maybe we won't have class, he thought hopefully. I still have to do that potions essay….

His hopes were dashed a second later, in the form of one Severus Snape.

"Professor Quirrell is ill, so he has asked me to teach."

He sneered at them.

"What can be taught to a bunch of dunderheads like you, I have no idea, but I will try my best."

As he said it, his cold eyes rested on Harry, and Harry couldn't repress a shudder. Snape went on to explain about a thing called a Boggart, which turned into your greatest fears. He said that today, they would learn to face their fears, as it was critical for their abilities in defense ('Severely lacking as they are'). Harry didn't pay much attention- it was easier to ignore Snape's cold eyes if he ignored what he was saying, as well.

"Mr. Potter, why don't you go first. Obviously, you are so experienced you do not feel the need to listen to me."

Harry, caught off-guard, mumbled, "Yes, sir"

He didn't notice the brief surprise that flickered across Snape's face at his polite response. He walked to the front of the classroom.

"When I open this chest, the Boggart will take the form of your worst fear. I will allow you to remain in its presence for a few minutes, before I want the next person to come up. After this lesson, I will show you how to defeat a Boggart"

"Get ready, Mr. Potter."

And with that, he opened the chest.

**A/N I wonder what his boggart is! Actually, I know. Anyhow, if anyone can figure out what his boggart will be, I'll write a Fic about their favorite pairing. As long as it's not slash/femmeslash. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Don't shoot! Yeah, I know I took a long time to update. I actually meant to update on Saturday, but I had a really busy week, and lot's of Homework. I hope this makes up for it... Make sure to read the A/N at the end, it's really important! And, as always, Review! **

* * *

At first, Harry couldn't see anything. His worst fear was…. Nothing? That didn't make sense. He looked behind him, wondering if whatever he was supposed to be facing was there. He didn't notice the sharp intake of breath from Snape, or the low, growling voice.

He turned back around, and almost screamed.

It wasn't so much that the form the boggart had taken that made him feel like screaming- it was the surprise. He had faced this fear constantly, after all. He just hadn't expected to face it here.

Then, his Uncle began to speak. And his _real_ fears came into the light.

"So, Freak. They actually let you in to this school. They obviously don't know how worthless you are."  
He glanced at Snape, before sneering- in a way that eerily resembled that of the Potions Master.

" Well, most of them don't. I see _this_ professor understood you immediately. He doesn't treat all the students the way he treats you, does he? You were interested in Potions, weren't you? So why would he act so malicious to someone who wanted to learn? Why?"

"You're a trouble-maker, you're Worthless, A freak. That's why"

Harry began to whimper- it was slight, barely noticeable, but it was there. All his doubts, all his fears… they were finally being said out loud.

"I'm…I'm not a freak. I'm a wizard." Harry's voice trembled, and he hated himself for it.

"Oh, but you're a freakish wizard, aren't you? The whole wizarding world knows you're a freak. How else would the curse rebound? You're famous, because you're a freak."

" In fact, that's probably why they even let you stay here. They only care about your fame, you know. Harry is a pathetic boy. It's Potter they care about."

" But you'll only disappoint them. You're no savior- you couldn't even protest when I punched you, you didn't respond to Petunia's Insults! Perhaps, you knew you deserved it- a brat like you, deserves every thing you got, and more."

Somewhere along the way, Harry had started to tremble. He felt sick- it was true, of course it was true, it made sense….

The boggart continued, in it's cold, cruel tone.

" Even you're parents deserted you. They were skilled, I've heard. But they died rather quickly. Perhaps they wanted death? Perhaps they were itching to desert you."

"Stop," Harry croaked. He couldn't stand it. Tears were swimming in his eyes, but he didn't care. The boggart was right, no one cared about him, he wasn't valued, wasn't loved…

" You know it's true. You know it, Boy. Don't pretend- admit it. Say it, right now. You don't matter. No one really care about you. Say it- Say you're worthless"

Harry mouthed the words, obeying. He started to whisper.

"I'm wor –"

And suddenly, he couldn't speak.

He could open and close his mouth, he could form the words, but no sound came out. He tried to scream-it didn't work. He tried to yell- that didn't work either. He started to swear- the sound refused to come.

He was so caught up in his efforts; he didn't notice the boggart had disappeared.

His ability to speak suddenly came back full force.

"What the bloody-"

He stopped short when he realized what he had been about to say.

" Five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter."  
Harry nodded his head slowly.

"And a detention. Tonight, my office, at 8."

"But-!"

"Mr. Potter, you will come, or I will inform the headmaster. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Professor." There was no use arguing.

"You are dismissed. The rest of you, quills out. Now, I am going to demonstrate how to get rid of a Boggart…"

Harry left the class, and headed for the bathroom. He still felt sick. He locked himself into a stall, and tried to calm himself down.

Instead, He ended up breaking into sobs.

* * *

**A/N OK, you now have 4 options. I'm going to write a chapter detailing Harry's Detention. **

**After that, should I...  
**

**a) Write the story, this time in Snape's POV  
**

**b) Write the story in A classmate's POV (eg Ron, Hermione, Neville, Draco, etc)**

**c) Continue the story, and turn it into a Harry/Snape bonding and likely eventual adoption fic**

**d) leave the story the way it is**

**Vote for which one you want on my poll  
**

**Also, Thx to all my reviewers! You guys are great!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I finally got a chance to upload this! So, the results are in, and I've decided on c) Snape/Harry bonding +eventual adoption. I have also decided to change the story to an omniscient POV- so you'll get to hear everyone's thoughts. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Also, for anyone concerned (and I know some of you are), the bonding will be realistic- it won't be super quick, where Snape is really soft all of a sudden, or Harry trusts him immediately. I'm trying to keep everyone as in-character as possible, so let me know if you think a character is behaving a little OOC. Also, there might be some Severus-Petunia interaction, for anyone who wanted to see that. And lastly, Harry is abused in this story, but not severely. In Cannon, Harry was in fact verbally and emotionally abused, and he was hit a few times. My story is the same way.**

**I feel like this chapter was a bit rushed, I might go back and edit it one day. Constructive Criticism is appreciated!

* * *

  
**

Severus walked into the dungeons. He was tired, and longed to go to sleep, but he had a detention to overlook.

He'd been thinking about Potter all day, remembering the way he'd paled, how hopeless he'd looked…

Oh, he didn't care for the boy, not at all, but it had been a heartbreaking incident to watch. Granger had looked horrified, and Weasley had looked sick. Even Draco had looked shocked, and Severus had even detected the smallest trace of pity in his cold gray eyes.

He was shaken out of his reverie by a knock on the dungeon door.

"Enter"

And in walked Potter.

"Good Evening, Mr. Potter"

Harry stared into Snape's cold eyes. Snape was such an evil, slimy git… he'd done nothing to deserve this detention.

_Oh, but you did_, said a cold voice in his head_. You deserve it for being so_ pathetic.

_Shut up_, he told it. The voice had been bugging him all day… ever since the boggart.

"Good evening, Professor", he responded stiffly.

"You will be pickling slugs. I will expect at least a hundred jars. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor."

He started to walk towards the bench, and then stopped.

"Excuse me, _Professor_, but what, exactly, am I being punished for?"

Severus considered the question. It would never do to have Potter realize the detention had been his way of seeing for himself that the boy was all right. Potter's boggart experience had been due to him, after all.

" You are serving this detention for a few reasons. Not paying attention at the beginning of class. Swearing in said class. Never mind that I couldn't hear you, I know what you were doing. And finally, for not following my instructions."

Harry was enraged. How dare he-!

"What instructions didn't I follow?"

It came out rudely, and Harry saw Snape smirk. He internally flinched. He'd be in for another week of detention now.

" The instructions, Mr. Potter, where I told you to face your fears. You did precisely the opposite- you gave into them."

The harsh words bit into Harry. He was hopeless- and he deserved every bit of his punishment, to pay for being so useless, for being a burden to everyone.

Severus noticed Potter's shoulder's slump slightly, and watched him shuffle to the bench. Perhaps he'd been too harsh. Yet he found he didn't regret what he'd said- Potter needed to learn control, and he needed to understand that his fears weren't real. If harsh words were what it took, harsh words were what he would get.

Severus continued to watch the boy throughout the detention. He seemed fine, really. If a little… subdued. But the fact was, he was all right, and Severus' day had been ruined for nothing. He'd given up time for this detention, and to what end? Potter didn't even cringe when he insulted him- he was fine.

He dismissed him, after 200 jars, and watched him go. Potter, so annoying, so arrogant, he was just all woe-is-me, wasn't he? Severus didn't care about _him_. Whatever the boggart said, there was no chance Potter had been hit in his life, no chance he truly thought he was worthless. Potter thought of himself as special, deserving special treatment, and anything less was considered below him. He didn't need help.

If only Severus could convince his heart as well as his head.

* * *

**A/N So, did anyone else go see the movie yet? I saw it opening day, it was EPIC. Obviously not as good as the book, though. Review! And let me know what you think of the movie, if you've seen it. **

**I have a new poll up- please vote for which is better, Harry Potter or Twilight? (I'm not a fan of Twilight, in case your wondering)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Long, groveling apology at the end.**

* * *

He stood shivering outside the door, hoping she would come out. In his left hand, he clutched a sleeping bag- in his right, a wand. Eyes never leaving the oak door in front of him. A flash of irritation crossed his pale face-the fat lady was snoring rather loudly. He sighed. Glancing down at the bag in his hand, he wondered if he should unroll it. It seemed unlikely she would come. An hour had passed since the door had been opened last, and it was now past curfew. _Just a few more minutes_, he thought to himself. _If she doesn't come_…

The door creaked open, and Severus gazed upon the face of Lily Evans. She looked furious; Severus supposed she had a right to be, after what he'd said.

"I'm sorry," he ventured. Her eyes became slits.

"I'm not interested," she said cooly. She bagan to turn, but Severus grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry!"

"Save your breath." Severus had never seen her so icy before. He opened his mouth again, about to make another protest, but she cut him off. "I only came here because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here." Swiftly, her eyes slid to the sleeping bag, before snapping back to his face.

"I was. I would have done. I never meant to hurt you, I just-"

"Forgot yourself?" There was no pity, just a cold, hard look. Severus felt his heart tear. "It's too late. I made excuses for you for years. None of my friends understood why I talked to you. You and your Death Eater friends- you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you were all aiming to be! You couldn't wait to join You-Know-Who, could you?"

He opened his mouth, then closed it again. What could he say? That he hadn't known? Both he and Lily knew that was not true. She continued to speak.

"I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine." She was leaving him, and suddenly, Severus knew he couldn't stand it if she did. He tried one last time.

"No- listen, I didn't mean-"

"- to hurt Harry that way? But you treat every Potter like dirt. Why should my son be any different?"

With a final look of contempt, she walked back through the portrait hole, leaving him standing there, bare footed and cold.

Severus woke shuddering. This wasn't the first time his dream (a recurring one) had altered from the memory. Lily's words often changed, and sometimes, she never came at all. The underlying message was always the same- he had failed her.

This also wasn't the first time the Potter brat had been mentioned. It was rare, but over the course of the summer, mentions of the whelp had grown in his dreams. Still, it had never been so pointed before. Or so…powerful.

Turning over in his bed, he was met with a glare from the glowing numbers on his clock. Six thirty. Severus groaned and got up. First years to get ready for. His day was getting better already.

* * *

Since Potter's reveal yesterday, Draco had taken to spying on him. It had started out with curiosity about the boggart, then spiraled into frustration, and finally, concern. His father would have been disgusted; you didn't sympathize with the enemy, much less become concerned about them. Potter had Weasley and Granger. And Draco was a rival at best- a malicious bully at worst. His concern would hardly be welcome. Besides, he was meant to exploit an opponents weaknesses, not help them cry it out! But the feeling stayed.

So it was that at precisely five minutes to Potions, Draco was standing by the dungeon door, eagerly looking around for Potter. He knew Potter wouldn't dare be late, and he was right. Potter came running down mere seconds after Draco himself had come.

Still panting, he wearily turned to Draco. Potter's glare was as burning as always, but intense hatred no longer fueled it. Instead, the emotion glittering in his emerald eyes was fear. It was raw and ugly, and his face was etched with pain.

"What is it, Malfoy?" The quiver near the end was hardly noticeable. Anyone else would have heard malice, but Draco had been trained since birth to detect anything hidden. Especially weaknesses.

"Merlin," Draco breathed, shocked at the emotion radiating from him. Before he could stop himself- before he had time to think about what he was about to say- the words he had sworn not to say came tumbling out. "Are you alright?"

For a moment, time stood still, as Draco's gray eyes met Potter's green. The spell was broken with Potter turning around sharply, and heading upstairs, away from the dungeons.

* * *

Amidst the fumes of various potions- varying from the correct pink to a fearful hybrid of gray and green- Severus stalked, pausing every little while to make a snide comment. Though the children cowered, Severus felt no sense of joy. He very nearly sighed, but caught himself, and instead, spat out a scathing comment to Brown, who had been whispering madly with Patil instead of working on the potion in front of her. His day was utterly ruined, and was no doubt about to get worse. Taking care not to let his anticipation show on his face, he barked,

"Your potions should be done by now. Bottle them up and bring them to the front. Except for you, Longbottom. I already know you have received a zero for the day, and your potion would likely burst the glass anyway." Longbottom's eyes filled with tears, as they always did, but this time the expression made him ashamed. The boy's face had looked much like Potter's had yesterday. For the first time, Severus allowed himself to wonder if his words left more damage than he had thought. If Longbottom had been faced with the boggart yesterday, would he have seen Severus himself?  
The thought made Severus uneasy. And as always, unease led to anger. Why should he care if Longbottom feared him? Was that not the meaning of respect? These feelings, this uncharacteristic emptiness- it was all that Potter brat's fault! Speaking of which…

"Weasley, Granger, come here!" He ordered. They slunk over to the front, trepidation on Granger's face, indignation on Weasley's.

"Yes, sir," said Granger, polite and prim as always. Severus curled a lip, fighting the urge to sneer. "Is anything the matter"Potter, Ms. Granger," he said, without preamble. "Do you know where he is?" She shook her head.

"No, sir, he never showed up to breakfast, and we were hoping to find him here." Her face was earnest. _Damn it_, he thought. _Now what? _He had heard once that when frustrated, it was best to start at a place of comfort. So he did.

"When you do find him," he said coldly, "be sure to tell him that he has lost twenty points for failing to appear to class. As well as a week-long detention, to be served with me, starting tomorrow at eight."

"That's not fair!" Weasley burst out, his ears red.

"I assure you, twenty points is noth-"

"But Malfoy didn't show up either, and you didn't take off any points for that!" Severus was hardly known for being fair, but he was known for being malicious. Weasley should have thought of that before he opened his mouth.

"You are correct," he said silkily, voice dangerously soft, "I did not take off points. But I am assigning a week-long detention to him as well, starting tomorrow, at eight. With me." Smiling crookedly, he let the words sink in, watching the horror dawn on their faces. "Dismissed."

* * *

**A/N For those of you who just stumbled upon my story, please ignore this apology and skip down to the important announcements below.**

**I will iron my fingers immediately after uploading this. I implore your forgiveness for being such a naughty, naughty author. Will you, my readers, ever forgive me? I deserve clothes for this. (end house elf impersonation)**

**Ok, honestly, I do feel bad for doing this to you. I know the worst thing for a fanfic reader is an author who never updates, and i promise you, from now on, I will try to update every fortnight, or at least monthly. If I don't be sure to send me long PMs telling me what a horrid person I am for not keeping my promise. **

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS**

**I have a new poll on my profile, on your favorite not-so-good Hogwarts Professor. Check it out and vote!**

**I will be updating again within the next week. BUT for the first person to answer this question correctly, I will have a preview, which they will receive within 48 hrs.**

**The question is: What was the original name for SPEW?**

**Are any of you hunger games fans? If you are, are you excited for the movie?**

**And finally, even if you're still mad at me and wish me a painful death, review please :) **


	5. Chapter 5

I have no excuse. I guess I'm just no good at keeping self-assigned deadlines. But, I'm back! And here's another chapter :)

* * *

_From now on,_ Draco swore to himself, _I'm going to leave the sympathy to Pansy._ He had missed a potions class for Potter, and what had he gotten? Nothing but grumbling and screams to "Get away!" Although, Draco had to admit reluctantly, he had somewhat provoked the screaming.

Watching the flickering flames, he couldn't help but sigh. What was it with Potter? It wasn't good enough that he was famous. It wasn't good enough he had loyal friends. Now Draco _cared_ about the Bloody-Boy-Who-Lived as well?

Musing darkly about dismemberment spells, he hardly noticed when the other Slytherins came back into the common room.

"Hey, Draco." Crabbe stood behind him, looking dim as always, with a scroll in his left hand. "Snape said to give this to you." He held it out, his meaty hands gripping the parchment like a vice. Too many times, Draco had seen those hands slobbery, creamy, and coated with various foods- he took the scroll from him gingerly. A trickle of sweat touched his finger; Draco surpressed a shudder.

He recognized the handwriting immediately: Snape. Scanning the parchment, he felt a groan rise up in his throat.

"-

For your failure to appear in class today, you have been assigned a week long detention, starting tomorrow. Be there promptly at eight.

Please meet me today in my office to discuss your conduct.

Professor Snape."

Snape had always "discussed his conduct" during the detention. What had caused this change?

"Potter," he growled. Once again, the Gryffindor had managed to ruin his life.

* * *

The longer the clock ticked, the more frayed Severus' nerves became. His hands drummed the arms of his chair, his desk was piled with essays, and he was struggling to stay awake. Darn those brats! They were all just a bunch of miscreants, hooligans, delinquents, whelps—especially Potter. That twerp was the worst of the lot.

Just as Severus picked up his pen to start correcting the mountain of essays, the door creaked open, and Draco stepped in. Severus mock-sighed, putting down his pen as though interrupted in something of great importance. He had a reputation to keep, after all.

Draco sat awkwardly in the chair, his face creased and a frown playing across his face. To the untrained eye, he would seem the perfect repentant student, awaiting punishment. But Severus was hardly untrained; he saw the clenched fists, the darting eyes, and the clenched jaw. He cleared his throat, and Draco's head shot up.

"What is troubling you, Draco?" Draco turned his face away, shrugging. Severus gritted his teeth. "A verbal answer, if you please."

"Nothing, Professor," said Draco. His voice made Severus want to smash his own calm demeanor.

"Draco, I am giving you one chance to tell me. What is wrong?"

"I told you, nothing."

"Fine." Severus resisted the urge to sigh. Or scream. Or cry. Or do any of the millions of things he wanted to do right now. _Remain professional, _he reminded himself. _You are a teacher. You will not give in to your frustration. You will act like a mature adult, and use only one means—revenge. _"This evening, Draco, you will be serving detention here with me."  
"Yeah, I know," Draco grumbled. Severus raised an eyebrow, and Draco, scowling, quieted.

"What you do not know is that Harry Potter is serving detention as well." Severus waited for the explosion, but Draco merely shrugged.

"So?"

"Draco, I don't think you quite understood me." Severus leaned forward slightly, with a distinct feeling of melodrama. "Potter is serving detention with _you_." This time, the explosion came.

"WHAT?" Draco jumped out of his seat, his face twisted in an ugly blend of anger and trepidation. His eyes were wide, his scowl set, and his arms looked ready to punch something. Yet there was something almost defensive about his stance. His breath came out short and fast, and his voice was strangled. Severus had not expected that.

"Draco, calm down. I promise I will explain." Still in in that odd combination of fear and anger, Draco sat, mumbling under his breath. "I arranged this detention not to punish you, but to punish him."

"But… then why am _I_ in detention?"

"Because, Draco," said Severus, smiling slightly, "You are a part of the punishment. I want you to make this detention as awful for him as possible."

* * *

Next chapter: the dreaded detention. And it will (hopefully) be up a lot sooner than this one was.


End file.
